Aka Chousen
by Kira-Oni13
Summary: Blacker then death the night itself rendered an empty abyss. Much like the wicked soulless creature, that crept silently through the shadows.


**Hiya everyone, This is just a little story I thought up while looking at some Beyond Birthday pics. It is taking place in Japan and it happened just after the BB case and right before the Kira case. Its not going to be very long maybe 5 or 6 chapters at most. Aka means Bloody and Chousen means challenge x3 please tell me what you think kk**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Death Note but I do own any OC's mentioned in it ^3^**

* * *

Blacker then death the night itself rendered an empty abyss. Much like the wicked soulless creature, that crept silently through the shadows. It sought out the next victim, its future prey. The darkened street hid it perfectly in its shadows, as it crept along the abandoned buildings.

Quietly it came to halt as arguing voices ahead alerted it. Breathing evenly it melted into the shadows, concealing itself completely. Before long a women in her early twenties came storming up the street. Beside her a car fallowed matching her pace, its passenger window down. "Oh come on baby, I'm sorry so just get in the car," a male's voice resonated from the car.

"Go away asshole!" she yelled. "Look your acting stupid Alice, just get in and I'll drive you home," he huffed annoyed. She stopped and turned to the car, which stopped as well. "About time," he muttered, rolling up the window. The girl, Alice watched silently as he reached across the car to open the door.

He pushed open the door as he ordered her to get in. Frowning deeply she grabbed the door before slamming it shut again. "GET LOST YOU BASTARD!" she screamed. This pissed of the owner of the car to the point of him exiting the vehicle. "Look Alice you're pissing me off now, just get into the car!" he yelled.

"You can't order me around Haru!" she hissed. He glared, "you have until the count of three before I leave your sorry ass here," he responded. "You know what!" she screeched, "take your offer and shove it up your ass!" she shrieked. Haru threw his hands up in defeat before getting back in the car.

Alice smirked, knowing she had one the fight. However, before he could speed off she did the unthinkable. She slammed her right fist into the window shattering it. She chuckled as she watched him speed away, yelling something about a crazy bitch.

After his car disappeared into the night her anger receded almost instantly. The adrenaline that had been rushing though her veins ceased. Alice winced, feeling the pain of her newly acquired wound. "That was really stupid of me," she mumbled. Reaching in her pocket with her good hand she fished out her cell.

She held it up frowning, no signal. After moving around she gave up, this area was dead zone. She knew she wouldn't get any signal from this area. Alice sighed deeply staring at her hand, which was bleeding profusely. "Now what am I going to do?" she whispered, knowing her house was too far to walk to.

"I guess I'd better wrap it," she said preparing to take off her jacket. However before she could even move the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She froze; her heart began to speed up as she realized she wasn't alone. Alice quickly spun around, her pepper spray in hand.

However, the sight that she met shocked her, and her body began to relax. Standing before her was a boy, who only looked to be fifteen maybe sixteen. He had the prettiest bight blue eyes she had ever seen; and oddly dyed snow white hair. He wore a long sleeved dark crimson shirt that almost looked black and darkly colored jeans.

Alice couldn't help but to stare at him. Not only was his hair white, but his skin was sickly pail as well. He looked so fragile and weak to her that she didn't move. Alice new that murderers always looked innocent and that she should probably run, but she couldn't move. She watched as he began to reach in his pocket, as she tensed.

'_Damn it Alice, you're so stupid now he's going to murder you'_

She immediately began regretting not running away. Nonetheless, what the boy pulled out was not some horrifying murder weapon. It was just a small white handkerchief, which he held out to her. Alice stared blankly at it, unsure of what to do. The boy seeing her confusion spoke up.

"For your hand miss," he whispered softly. "Huh?" she muttered glancing down. Alice felt so stupid she had completely forgotten about her hand. She chuckled nervously before grabbing it. "Thank you…what's your name?" she questioned wrapping her hand. He smiled sweetly, "Aka, Miss Alice," he replied.

She stared shocked, one because he knew her name and second because of his name. It was definitely an odd name, but for some reason it seemed very familiar . "That man said your name was Alice correct," he said unsure. Suddenly it all made sense to her.

'_He must have watched our whole fight'_

"Yea my names Alice, is your short for something?" she questioned. He shook his head, "I have a cell if you'd want to use it," he said pulling out one. She gasped, "will it get signal out here, because mine doesn't," she asked grabbing his phone. "Yea I've never had any trouble with it before," he replied.

Alice grinned, "thank you so much!" she exclaimed dialing a number. "Hello Sora," she frowned as the phone shut off. Looking at Aka she sighed, "the battery died," she handed it back. Aka frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't realize its battery was so low," he apologized. "No its ok it's not your fault," she laughed not noticing his smirk.

"Well my house isn't too far it's just a little bit up the street, you can use my house phone if you want," he suggested. "I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind," he smiled. "Oh that'd be great!" she grinned. "Follow me," he muttered walking away, with her at his heel.


End file.
